joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Armondew 9000
Summary Armondew or called it Armondew 9000, is a MLG Feme character made by a user, Armondew 9000 himself from Google Plus. He's a scout skeleton, and is one of the strongest in Femeverse. Since it's mentioned by the creator about history of Armondew that he originally was a humanoid hedgehog, until he got injured by a acid mixed with a determination, ultimate weed, and a cosmic DNA. And once that was injected into his blood, in the science lab, his body started to melt, Turning him into a skeleton and replacing half of his stats with new ones, now he's the dankest Skeleton out there, then went to Femeverse, he'll be ready to brawl. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C to 2-A | At least 2-A | 1-A Name: Armondew 9000 Age: Older as the universe Gender: Male Origin: MLG Femes Classification: Supernatural Skeleton, Scout, One of The Strongest Feme in The Universe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skeleton Physiology, Nigh-Omniscience, Omnipresence (As Cosmic Armondew.), Self-Sustenance (Types 1; Can survive the vacuum of space.), Martial Artist (Skilled to be a master martial artist.), Absolute Combat, Absolute Attack, True Flight, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 9; Is a absolute immortal inside his body.), Invulnerability (Claimed If you hit Armondew, He has nothing with you hit him. It's hardest fuckin body for Armondew.), Teleportation, Counter, Reactive Power Level, Empowerment (Has all empowerments including combo that make his powers get enpowered.), Rage Power, Berserk Mode, OHK, Madness Manipulation (Types 3), Abstract Existence (Types 1), Energy Manipulation, Chi Manipulation (Via Dank Kamehameha or Combo Kamehameha as he using whenever he wants.), Transformation (Can transform into Ultimate and Cosmic forms.), Fire Manipulation and Generation (Via Flamin W.), Electricity Manipulation and Generation (Via Lightning M.), Forcefield Creation (Can create dank barriers.), Power Nullification, Illusion Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Aura, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Via Gigaton Nuke.), Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible beings.), Gag Immunity (The Creator stated where he was immunity to get jokes in a battle, as hinted where you put memes and youtube characters to matched him, he has nothing to get jokes with that.), Existence Erasure, BFR (Can send opponents to The Drug Dimension.) Attack Potency: Universal+ Level to Multiverse+ Level (Caused destruction of big bangs. Can destroyed entire universes. Created his own dimension called The Drug Dimension. Stated to be beyond powers in the universe. Capable of embodies of existing in the universe. Can control the omniverse which it counted to be 3001 levels. Even stated to be limitless.) | At least Multiverse+ Level (Is stronger than before.) | Outerversal Level (The creator stated Armondew is endless to be existing all powers in dimensions.) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists beyond space-time.) | Omnipresent (Exists nowhere, which is opposite of reality.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Universal+ to Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ | Outerversal Durability: Universal+ Level to Multiverse+ Level | At least Multiverse+ Level | Outerversal Level Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: His Scout. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Has a knowledge of high intelligent being of minds, and has all over meaning, as confirmed by The Creator.) Weaknesses: It'll counted as a loss if he has flaw is the necessary of a body or having weak is good will. Key: Base | Ultimate Armondew | Cosmic Armondew Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Note: However this stats was so true. There's was problem with the creator's stalement of Armondew that can claimed Armondew is the strongest character in fiction who's godmode that has outlier feats or even joke feats. He simply blinks and he accidentally solos Fictional Characters Verses, Youtube Verses, and Memeverse. But others said that Armondew do not solos JBW. He's only enough to be above level, not even true godmode level, according to users from Google Plus. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Shaggy (The 2017+ Memes) (Shaggy's Profile) (Both were 1-A) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Skeletons Category:Supreme Beings Category:Femes Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Nigh-Omniscient Characters Category:Omnipresence Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Rage Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Madness Users Category:Abstract Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Fear Users Category:Death Users Category:Aura Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:BFR Users